Star Wars: Lord Vader of Naboo
by Lord Cepharis
Summary: Star Wars AU. Anakin's mother died before he left Tatooine and is abandoned by the Jedi Council who refuse to train him, this leads Anakin being taken in by Naboo, whom everyone on regards as a hero for his part in the Invasion of Naboo. After several years away from Naboo he returns when he receives a message from them, requesting a meeting with him. Gray/Dark-ish Anakin.
1. Prologue

Star Wars: Lord Vader of Naboo

By: Cepharis

Epilogue:

"The boy shall not be taken in to be trained, he is far to old"

Anakin couldn't believe what he had just heard, everything he had lost was for nothing, everything he had done, all for nothing. He lost his home, his mother, everything, and now he had just lost all faith in his childhood heroes.

"But Masters, he is merely a child, and he has no family to return to!" Obi-Wan instantly replied, instantly coming to the boys defense.

"To old he is," Yoda began with a sad face,"Prone the Dark Side, he will be"

"There had to be a..." Obi-Wan began once again.

"There is no other way" Windu interrupted, "He shall be deposited on Tatooine, his home, now leave, us both of you"

Obi-Wan didn't even bother to bow to the masters, he quickly turned around and took Anakin out of the Council Chamber before proceeding to walk to one of the many balconies in the Jedi Temple. They stood in silence for a bit before Anakin turned to him.

"So this is it, I'm just going back to being a slave boy without my mother?"

The older boy looked toward Anakin with guilt and sadness, "If the Council has chosen there is nothing I can do Anakin, I will attempt to find someone to take you in"

Anakin simple looked back at him, greatly surprising Obi-Wan when he put up mental shields that could rival a Jedi Knights, he could no longer read his mind like before.

"I'll be fine, take me to Tatooine" the small boy said, his eyes now a cold shade of blue, matching his icy voice.

"As you wish, I will take you tomorrow, you must be tired after all this traveling" Obi-Wan responded after looking at the city skyline for a bit.

"No I am not, if possible I would like to leave today" Anakin quickly stated, his agitation obvious.

After thinking about it for a while he decided he had no choice, he would only end up making the boy resent him if he was kept here, he would contact people on the way.

"Very well then, let us be going, go get you things"

As Anakin left Obi-Wan quickly made a list of the people he could call as he prepared a Jedi fighter with a second seat, he knew he could not leave Anakin alone on Tatooine, it was to dangerous.

Anakin quickly came back with his haversack, face devoid of all emotion as he put on his safety gear and entered the gunner seat on the fighter. Obi-Wan quickly got in as well, making sure Anakin was ready before he took off, leaving the planet and going into hyperspace. He discreetly sent out a message to Padme's personal comm after deciding Anakin would only listen to her.

* * *

As soon as the ship had left hyperspace Anakin knew he was not at Tatooine, he looked at the planet before him recognizing it as Naboo. The ship went to the royal palace, setting down in a small hangar where Padme already awaited them. Jumping out of the fighter, Anakin quickly bowed, showing respect to her like Obi-Wan did besides him.

"What are we doing here Obi-Wan, I thought I was going home?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, his voice an icy whisper.

"This is now you home", Padme intervened, noticing Anakin's hostile posture,"That Is if you want it to be." She finished with a smile.

Unlike Obi-Wan had expected, Anakin actually turned to her with a glare, but his voice was neutral.

"And what would I do here, I think it would be uncommon to keep a slave boy around the palace"

Padme looked shocked at the change in the boy, but quickly soothed his anger with a whisper, "You are no longer a slave, you can stay here as long as you like, but I cannot force you to stay"

Anakin felt his heart clench at her words, he had not mentioned to hurt her, he was simply frustrated.

"I'm sorry Padme, I would be glad to take up your offer" he said while bowing again.

Padme looked delighted, she was about to say something when Anakin interrupted.

"But, I shall work while I'm here, I refuse to be a burden."

Padme looked at him for a bit before conceding, knowing this was the best she could get for now. They both turned to Obi-Wan who was now smiling at them, "I'll be on my way then, take care young Anakin, if you ever need me just call. May the Force be with you" he finished whole hugging the boy.

Anakin hugged him back, finally showing a crack of emotion as his eyes teared up, but the tears did not fall.

"Thank you for everything Obi-Wan, may the Force be with you"

With that Obi-Wan turned and left to his fighter, throwing one last glance at Anakin and Padme before he left.

"Let us get going then, we have much to get done to settle you in" Padme said, smiling at Anakin he merely nodded, not wanting to get attached to anyone anymore, fearing that he would lose them.


	2. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Lord Vader of Naboo

By: Cepharis

Authors Note: Job is eating my ass, easy but takes way to much of my time. I get home from school at 2:50 only to leave at 3:00 xD, worse is that on Saturday and Sunday I leave at 9:00, get home at 1:00, do chores till around 5:00, then have to do homework and such other things to top it off. Anyways, I'll try to keep a steady upload rate, and I have even more stories already in the late concept stage to first or second chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Star Wars or any of the other source material used. I only own the plot of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Today was the day, after 6 years he would see his old friend again. He had gotten a message a few days ago from Naboo, requesting his attendance to something regarding Padme, and owing her for housing him he accepted. He was nervous though, he had left 6 years ago without a word to anyone on Naboo, deciding on going abroad, working as a bounty hunter named Vader. He expected her to want to castrate him after what he did but couldn't help but be excited about seeing her again, for as much as he denied it he still had his childhood crush on her.

"ETA 30 minutes" was heard through the speaker of his ship, hearing this finished donning his normal attire and gear, consisting of Sith Acolyte robes he had found on one his jobs that had leather armor attached to it's fabric, knee high tactical boots, a Sith Acolyte mask, gloves, twin WESTAR-35 blaster pistols along with magnetic hip holsters, twin black gripped lightsabers with silver blades, two Mandalorian Iron Vambraces, one with a personal comm and the ability to control his ship, the other controlled his mothership and home, the " _Leviathan"_ , along with the droids on-board, and finally a black cloak.

His mothership was another thing he had obtained from his jobs, while on a mission to recover a missing miner he had stumbled upon an underground Sith Temple, inside he found numerous holocrons along with two specific ones, the first was the Telos Holocron, something thought lost to the ages as it contained knowledge of the most powerful Sith Lord to ever existed till it was lost, the other was a Holocron containing the location of a secret Sith Dreadnaught-Class ship. After clearing out the place of anything of value he returned the body of the man he was looking for, whom he had found outside the temple door, to his family where he left without payment, believing the family would need it more than him.

He had then proceeded to venture out into unknown space, reaching the location on the Holocron where he found nothing there, after hours of frustratingly looking over the place he finally noticed several old looking asteroids surrounding the area, he destroyed one of them only to notice a ripple in the area in front of him happen, he proceeded through the ripple to see a gigantic ship, at least 35 kilometers in size, right in front of him. He had explored the massive ship for almost a day when he made his decision to make it his ship, his home, after that he had spent most of his money and time repairing the ship and finishing what needed to be done using the schematics located in the holocron, slowly buying droids to fill the place up and maintain it while he was gone. He had also spent his time learning from the holocrons, and when he finished the normal ones he moved on to the Telos Holocron, he learned a great deal from these put also understood that he had to control the emotions the power invoked and not fall to the Dark Side, but also not clinging to the idealistic views of the damn Jedi, whom he had grown to despise over the years, only seeing one of them as a friend, Obi-Wan. He had quickly absorbed everything in the last Holocron as well, leaving him to practice on his own.

With his outfit donned he went to the cockpit, putting his mask in the folds of his robe, he had an intimidating appearance as he was already a tall man at the age of 17, already taller than most with his 6'5", and the outfit served to make him look more menacing.

As he sat on the pilot's seat of his pure black Kappa-Class Shuttle, the " _Susanoo"_ _ **,**_ he thought of his life before leaving Naboo. After getting settled in he quickly was put under the tutorship of Panaka and Typho, who saw his skill in combat during the Naboo Invasion, which had made him a hero of Naboo, and decided he would become a great bodyguard. He was taught everything a soldier would need to know, from firing blasters to using explosives, he quickly took in the information, becoming a protege at his young age. He had never seen Padme much during his stay because of her duties, but he still did everything possible to help her, that is until he decided he should go visit his mother's grave. He left a year after he had arrived, going to Tatooine to see his mother's resting place, after that he ended up becoming a bounty hunter, not wanting to return to Naboo because he had nothing to do there.

His mind wandered for a while again before it focused on Padme, he really had missed her when he left but there was nothing he could do on Naboo, she already was protected and she couldn't afford to have a distraction as Queen. Even though he denied it he knew himself he stilled loved her, but he refused to admit it for the fear that he would lose her, fearing that he would fail to save her one day and his world would fall apart.

He heard a loud beeping noise, breaking him out of his reverie as he prepared to exit hyperspace, as he finished exiting hyperspeed he saw the planet he had left years ago right in front of him, Naboo stood in all of its glorious beauty before him, he marvelled at the sight for a but before he started his dissent into the planet, already knowing where to go due to memory.

* * *

Padme was a restless mess, fidgeting in one of the palace's dinner rooms from anxiousness, excitement and fear of meeting Anakin again, it had taken them a year to find him after she began her senatorial duties and she feared he would leave again. She hated to admit it but him leaving had dealt a hard blow to her and Naboo, he was their Hero and he just up and left, not a word to anyone. She shook her head to clear her thought, that was all in the past now, no reason to dwell on it. She couldn't allow him to leave again, she wouldn't let him leave her again.

Her train of thought was broken when the Queen entered the room, a young girl named Jamillia, whom was the one behind tracking Anakin after talking Padme into becoming the Senator of Naboo. It was their hope that he would accept a job as her personal bodyguard, working along with his old teacher Captain Typho to insure her safety.

"Calm down Senator Amidala", Jamillia began, a smile upon her face,"I'm sure he won't refuse anything you ask of him"

"I'm just nervous, I haven't seen him in years!", Padme exclaimed,"I don't even know how he looks like now, or where he has been."

"Well I just received word that a shuttle matching the description of his has entered Naboo, it won't take long for him to arrive I imagine" Jamillia said with a cheshire cat grin, she had told Padme that he was coming in an extra hour to get her trapped here before she had the chance to escape.

Padme looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her eyes as wide as saucers, "You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing", Jamillia said, her eyes filled with amusement,"I simply forgot to tell you the arrangement changes"

Padme threw her an incredulous look before sighing in defeat and waiting for Anakin to arrive, "Nothing I can do now"

* * *

As soon as his ship had arrived at the Palace he was given clearance to land, as he touched down in one of the more spacious hangars, he descended the ramp only to come face to face with his old friend and teacher Gregar Typho standing outside in the night.

"Long time no see Anakin" Typho began, smiling at the embarrassed look on Anakin's face.

"Yeah, sorry about that", Anakin said, grinning at the man he had grown to see as an older brother during his stay, he took his hood down as he finished, "I left to attend to something and ended up getting sidetracked"

Typho lifted one of his eyebrows at that, "Quite a feat of being sidetracked for over 5 years"

Anakin merely blushed a bit before he went up to the man and gave him a hug, "It's good to see you Typho, I've missed everyone here"

"Same to you Anakin, we've all missed you here" Typho responded, grinning like a madman at having his friend back, "We should get going, the Queen is awaiting you along with Padme"

Anakin instantly flinched at that, "I fear I might not last until the ending of the conversation, I remember she had quite the temper"

"Right you are!", Typho exclaimed, laughing at his friend's expense, "Let us go then"

With that both men began walking through the palace, talking about the time Anakin had spent away from Naboo, occasionally being stopped by people so they could welcome Anakin back. When they finally reached the door leading to the Anakin fidgeted for bit before a maniacal grin broke across his face.

"Uh oh, I still remember that look. What are you up to?" Typho asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"Nothing much, just having some fun" was the response from Anakin, while he pulled up his hood to conceal his face once again.

"Try not to get yourself killed" Typho sighed, a small smile on his face, "I'd prefer not dragging you out in a body bag"

"It won't be that bad" Anakin laughed, "So shall we get going?"

"I'm afraid not Anakin" Typho said with a wry smile,"They seek to speak with you in private"

"Very well then" Anakin said, paling at the thought of being in there alone with a furious Padme, "I _hope_ to see you later, my friend"

"Good luck!" said a laughing Typho, supporting himself against a pillar from laughing so hard.

* * *

As Anakin stepped inside the room, he was instantly at the end of two pointed glares, 'so much for not dying' he thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" asked a suspicious Queen Jamillia, "The guards were told to allow anyone to interfere with this meeting"

"I was summoned by you yourself your Majesty" Anakin responded with a bow, smiling under the shadow of his hood, "Vader, mercenary for hire, at your service"

Jamillia's eyes widen as she caught on to who he was, she had heard of a new bounty hunter gaining fame around the galaxy calling himself 'Vader', Padme though thought Jamillia had called someone else to attend the meeting.

"I thought only we were going to meet with Anakin Jamillia" Padme spoke, a frown upon her beautiful face as she looked at Vader, a.k.a. Anakin.

Smiling Jamillia looked at Padme before speaking,"I thought so as well, I guess our new guest shall have to speak with you while I arrange other things"

With that Jamillia left before Padme could respond, leaving her shocked, gaping like a fish at being left with a stranger. After a few moments of silence 'Vader' spoke up, "It seems my old friend has forgotten me, how sad" his voice filled with barely restrained amusement as he dropped his hood from his head, coming face to face to Padme.

Padme's face instantly morphed from a look of confusion, to one of surprise, then ultimately one of happiness as she launched herself from her seat and at the man before her. She quickly let go of him though, with a look of anger upon her visage as she began berating him with questions while pummeling his chest with her small hands.

"Why did you just leave? I was so worried! I thought you could have died! Do you know how unsettled I was for the past few year!" were some of the things Anakin heard from the stream of words exiting her mouth at rapid fire.

He simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her hands upon his chest as he hugged her. Looking down at her he noticed tears sliding down her cheeks, he held her at arm's length before wiping away the tears tenderly, "I'm sorry Padme, I left to do something of importance and ended up getting sidetracked..."

Padme looked up at him with an incredulous look, "Sidetracked? A few years is sidetracked?"

Grinning he hugged her again before telling her the story of his journey, leaving out certain parts such as him learning the Sith arts and the " _Leviathan"_ for he knew she wouldn't approve of such things. After finishing his story the both sat down on chairs as she began relating her what had happened in her life over the years. As she finished they both settled into a comfortable silence.

"Anakin" Padme began timidly, spring Anakin for she was anything but timid.

"Yes Padme?" he asked, one eyebrow up above the other in a look of curiosity.

"There are two reasons we called you here today, the first being to see you again after all this time.."

"And?" he asked, his eyebrow pushing further upwards as if to accentuate the question.

With a deep sigh to calm her nerves Padme began, "Anakin, as you know I am the Senator of Naboo now.."

"Yeah.."

"And I would like you to become my personal bodyguard" Padme rushed out, her eyes clenched shut in fear of his refusal.

Anakin stood shocked that at what she said, but after a while decided that it would be best to answer her. He slowly got up and circled behind her chair before giving her a hug from behind, startling her, "It shall be as you command my Lady, I would be honored to take up the position if you allow me"

Padme's eyes shot open, she couldn't believe it, Anakin was staying! She jumped out of the chair and back onto him, giving him a lung crushing hug while kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Anakin! You don't know how much this means to me" she squealed while Anakin held her up, laughing at her childishness.

After the meeting was over, they both met up with the Queen and Typho to inform them of Anakin's decision, Typho laughing at Anakin's look of amazement at how much of a child Padme could be when happy, pretty much skipping around the palace.

* * *

After everything settled down, Padme and Anakin found themselves upon one of the many balconies of the palace, this one overlooking a garden below. Anakin had told them that he would have to leave for a bit again so he could settle business with people he left waiting, and to prepare his home for a long time without his attention. They decided that it would be a good idea, much to Anakin's annoyance, to throw a party for the people to be reintroduced to their young hero.

"It really has been a long time Anakin" Padme said, looking over at him, studying his features, "You've grown so much"

"You have done the same yourself" Anakin said, looking at her with a grin,"Last I remember you were taller than me" he finished, teasing her about her height.

Giggling, Padme swatted his arm playfully before they once again fell into a comfortable silence.

"Anakin"

"Yes Padme?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" Anakin stated with a smile, still looking at the garden below.

"You know what I mean" Padme responded, giggling at his playfulness, glad he was still the little boy she had known inside.

"Go ahead" he said

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything you ask, my Lady" Anakin said turning to her with a mock bow

"Promise me to never leave me again, that you will always be by my side" she said, her eyes shining with hope and desperation, she still feared that he would leave for some reason and she would never see him again.

Anakin stayed silent for a little before hugging her, "I promise to never leave you again, that I will always be by your side to support you even if you do not want me there. Your life shall be above mine, for you gave me a reason to live and gave me the chance to live." Anakin whispered into her ear, causing her to start shedding tears of both happiness and sadness, happiness for having her friend again, sadness for having missed so much time together.

What Padme didn't know was that Anakin also made a second promise, this one more of a vow, 'I will do anything and everything to make sure you are protected, no matter the cost, my Angel'.

* * *

The few days went by relatively smoothly, with Anakin departing early in the morning to prepare for his stay as Padme's bodyguard, he quickly headed to the " _Leviathan"_ and upon reaching it opened his hangar with his Vambrace and landing inside.

The ship had changed a lot since he had first found it, going from half finished to fully functional, equipped with newer modifications, and fully staffed with thousands of droids maintaining the ship. He had purchased, completely wiped, and reprogrammed them to his standards so they were 100x as competent as a regular B-1 droid, he had at one point programmed a droid to program the other droids, making his job easy to accomplish.

These droids were just the start though, these were used for maintenance of the ship along with controlling its weapons, his main droids were all currently powered down, thousands of 'commando' droids ready for battle, starfighter droids prepared to be launched at anytime, Droidekas set to defend anyplace he needed, and droid gunships primed to dispatch his troops. Vehicles such as AAT-tanks, AT-TEs, LAATs, speeder bikes, and many others all located in CC-9600 Frigate-Class ships, who were in the multiple hangars of the mothership.

His entire reason for his armada was the invasion of Naboo, once they had taken him in he had vowed to do anything to never allow it to happen again, and never again it would happen, not with him alive it wouldn't.

He continued his trek to the command center where he set up the droids and mothership for a few months without frequent visits from him, his job finished he turned to his comms table where he contacted all those whom he has had contracts with stating he would be retiring from bounty hunting. With everything done he checked the ship's diagnostics once more before he left on the _"Susanoo"_ , jumping into hyperspace to the location of Coruscant where he would set up some things before arriving there with Padme. Namely a hideout if they needed one with backups for everything he ever use as weaponry, a few contacts to know of any and all of the workings of the 'underworld' of Coruscant on a regular basis, and scout out for any potential threats for when he returned.

* * *

Padme was awaiting him when he descended the ramp of his ship and back into the palace, they were to leave after the party was thrown to celebrate his return to Naboo and new station as Padme's bodyguard.

As soon as he had stepped of the ramp Padme was grabbing onto him, dragging away to where the others were located, waiting for him to begin the party. Anakin got the surprise of his life when instead of going deeper into the palace they descended to the main entrance, where a large speeder was located at the back of a large line of parade-ready vehicles, he instantly figured what was going on but could do nothing as Padme dragged him into the royal speeder and held him down next to her.

Looking forward he saw the Queen along with Typho in the Queen's own speeder, they took the lead as the parade began, leaving him no time to escape. Guards flanked the speeders to keep the people at bay and for aesthetics, for none in the peace-loving Naboo would attack their Queen.

The speeders moved at a good pace, leaving the palace and arriving at a parted sea of Naboo residents, who had arrived from all around the planet to see their young hero again. The people politely cheered and bowed to their Queen and the others, but when Anakin was seen the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers, the people rejoicing at his return. Soon, a chanted of "Lord Vader" erupted from the crowd, surprising both Padme and Anakin, as his bounty hunter identity was supposed to be a secret. Despite this Anakin felt happy, he was finally with the people he loved again, and he would do anything and everything to keep them safe, no matter the cost, be it his soul or his life.

As the Parade reached its destination the group took position on a podium overlooking the crowd, the Queen gave a short speech, Captain Typho said some words then Padme joined in as well. When she finished the crowd looked expectantly at Anakin, waiting for him to say something himself, after composing himself he walked to the head of the podium.

"People of Naboo, it is with great pleasure that I announce my official return, and before I say anything else I need to apologise for leaving without much notice, I had some personal reasons to leave but ended up getting a little sidetracked, actually really sidetracked" he began with a grin, the people laughing at his joke,"I would also like to say that I am honored to be awarded the position of personal bodyguard to Amidala, but let it be known that your protection was and still is my motivation, my reason for living, this is because you all gave me a home when I had none, and for that I am forever in your debt."

The crowd erupted into cheers again before quieting down to allow him to finish.

"Lastly, call me Anakin, for Vader is the name I am known as to my enemies and potential enemies, you are my family, and as such I wish to be more familiar with the people of Naboo"

After his speech the Queen and her contingent of guards left first, he and Padme close before as they traveled back to the palace, the streets still crowded with people cheering and chanting, "Lord Anakin!"

When they finally arrived at the palace the parade came to an end, the Queen and Captain Typho speaking with Anakin and Padme for a while before returning to their duties, leaving the two alone again. They now found themselves upon a balcony yet again, this time one facing the city, people still buzzing around with excitement from Anakin's return.

"We leave tomorrow then, I'm going to miss being on Naboo" Padme stated, her voice barely a whisper.

"I will to, I just returned and I must leave so soon" Anakin began, now looking up at the sky.

After a few moments of silence Anakin spoke again, "I will be taking my ship to Coruscant, I will meet with you at your office after I take care of some business there regarding a few old friends that have requested to see me , if you agree to it that is"

"You may go, but don't leave to long, and don't you dare get 'sidetracked' again" Padme said smiling with a mock glare.

"Good night then Padme, I will see you on Coruscant, my Lady" Anakin said, bowing to her before he left, leaving Padme to wonder what was to come.


	3. Update

Hey guys, quick update here for you guys! I'm actually not dead! No really tho, sorry about the dead stop on posting, but as soon as I finally decided to get these stories started I began working with crazy hours, I was working from 3-10 and I left school at 3! To add on to that I was busy with school, projects, test, and such... plus the fact that my sister just had a baby and shit just got crazy. But back to the point here, to answer the question a lot of you guys have had if i'm going to continue these stories, yes and no... I going to reread my notes and plans laid out for each and see from there, because if you guys have ever read a book or written a story you guys know the pain of having to pick up after months of not interacting with it. If i decide to continue both, one will be put on a period of pause until I have a decent footing, if I decide to end one of them I will put it up for adoption along with all my notes/plans on the story, the story most likely to be dropped sadly is the Harry Potter one, due to me starting it after having just gone through all the books/movies again and gaining inspiration from some other stories, while the Star Wars series is the main thing on my mind right now with me just getting early access to Battlefront II Beta and having reordered it.

So yeah, again sorry for the random lapse in time but I really had no control over it, and I also already have some new story ideas written down on a notebook I have from being stuck at work for so long, I would have updated on that time but they absolutely refuse to allow us on our phones, laptops, ect.


End file.
